The Hidden Village of Lost Clans
by Hawk725
Summary: There is a hidden village known to no one, except to the inhabitants within it. Read and find out what happens as they attempt to emerge from the shadows and into the light. I will be accepting OCs for this story. I will leave more info in my profile and in the most recent chapter.
1. Chapter 1

The Hidden Village of the Lost Clans Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

There is a village known to no one, except to its very own inhabitants. There are rumors of this village, but no one has come back from the hunt for this village. The most exciting rumor of this village is that it is home to all the survivors of the clans that were killed and destroyed. The village was built up in large trees in a country to the west of the Rice Field country. Our story begins there a year after the Nine-tailed Fox attacked the leaf village.

"The village elders are gathering at the entrance to the village!" exclaimed a young woman.

"There must be someone powerful on the other side of the barrier," replied a young man with short brown hair.

The young brown haired man looked down over the railing to the village in the trees. He was wearing the standard armor for the village a dark green flak jacket and a fore head protector with no village symbol on it.

"I am going to help them," declared the jounin ninja.

"Masaki you would only get in their way," said another ninja that appeared next to him.

"Yoshinori," said Masaki. 'Yoshinori I guess he would know since he was one of the ninjas guarding the entrance today.'

Yoshinori had his messy white hair coming down just past his ears. He also wore the same outfit as Masaki.

"One of the people on the other side of the barrier is one of the sannin. Orochimaru."

A cold sweat then came over Masaki. Memories haunted his mind about the man named Orochimaru. Orochimaru had experimented on him before. Orochimaru gave him the First Hokage's genes. The leaf village believed that he had died to Orochimaru's experimentation, but Orochimaru merely hid him for future use to his cause. Masaki remembers his escape from Orochimaru was a difficult hardship. If it was not for the village elder Yasuo he would probably be dead.

"Masaki! I know what he did to you, but he is after someone else he doesn't know you are here," Yoshinori said as he was witnessing his friend Masaki having a mental breakdown.

"That's good! Masaki do you want to lie down for a bit to recover?" asked the young woman.

"Kazue, I will be fine. I need to see this through; if he gets past the elders… it will be up to Yoshinori and myself to take him down!" said Masaki with a new resolve.

Meanwhile the elders are preparing for their encounter with Orochimaru.

"So Yasuo what is the plan for taking on Orochimaru? After all you are the only one out of the three of us to take him on in combat," said the booming voice of the youngest of the three village elders.

Yasuo is a thinly built man standing at only five feet seven inches. He has a short scraggly beard, has short grey hair, and he is going bald on the top of his head.

"Well Takeshi, I believe you and me will distract him while Katashi uses his levitation jutsu to get the people he is after out of harms way and help them into the village."

"Alright we have a plan. We better hurry I sense that two of them are about to die," said the crackly voice of the shortest elder known as Katashi.

"Right!" the other two exclaimed as the three of them ran out the village barrier.

Orochimaru stood over the man and woman who had their two children close their chests. Snakes circled the family of four hissing and threatening to lunge at them.

"It is a good thing I got here or those snakes would have killed you. Hahahaha!" Laughed the evil voice of Orochimaru. "Now show me your power over darkness and light!"

The snakes then lunged at the family only to be met by a wall of fire that encircled the family.

"Good job, Yasuo!" yelled Takeshi as he appeared in between Orochimaru and the family.

"Now, why are you old men getting in my way!? And you are interrupting me and my research yet again Yasuo."

Yasuo then jumped down next to Takeshi, who was several inches taller and much more muscular. "Of course. I can't let you take the lives of an innocent family. They are now under our protection and if you want to get to them you will have to go through Takeshi and myself!"

"Very well then I will go right through you!"

Orochimaru then extended his head at lightning speed right toward Yasuo. "Ack!" Takashi who had steam coming off of him grabbed Orochimaru's neck right out of the air.

"Now Katashi," yelled Takashi as he launched Orochimaru several hundred feet towards the forest edge.

Katashi then flew out of his hiding spot and levitated the family and their belongings and started to head towards the village barrier.

"Those foolish old men!" exclaimed Orochimaru.

"Hey I resent that," said a different but familiar voice to Orochimaru.

Orochimaru then turned to the new voice. "Jiraiya. Not now I've got things to do, but seeing as you're here I have no choice but to retreat for now."

As Orochimaru sunk into the ground Jiraiya thought to himself. "Retreat from who else I wonder."

Back at the village the local medics were trying to heal the family. "The two boys are okay, but the parents have to much of the snakes venom in their blood. I don't think they are going to make it," said one medical ninja.

"That is unfortunate… make sure their last moments are comfortable."

"Yes, elder Katashi."

Another medic ninja came running into the waiting room. "The father has regained consciousness he wishes to speak with you elder."

Elder Katashi then quickly levitated down the hallway and into the emergency room.

Katashi stood next to the dying man and took his hand. "I am here young man what do you need of me?"

The man coughed and then spoke in a gentle yet desperate voice. "I want… no I need you to give the scrolls inside my bag over there on cough, cough, the chair to my boys as so as the start cough, cough, training. It holds the knowledge they will need for our bloodline… Please take care of my cough, cough boys help them …" and then the man's voice was gone and he passed away to the poison in his veins.

A medic ninja ran into the room. "The mother is dead."

"And so is the father," said Katashi as he grabbed the bag off of the chair and proceeded to the room where the one year old and three year old were sleeping.

Katashi opened the bag and pulled out the first scroll labeled "Our Children of the Light and the Dark." He proceeded to open it. "So, your names are Yuichi and Yuji Meihika."

* * *

A/N: Ok so as you can see I will be taking OCs for this story. There will be quite a few of them. Go to my profile for more information on that and message me your OCs as soon as you can as some will be essential for chapter 2 which will have Yuichi and Yuji a little more grown. This story will really take off at the point of the first chunin exams that Naruto participates in. If you have any questions feel free to ask! Thanks in advance!


	2. Chapter 2

The Hidden Village of Lost Clans Chapter 2

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Big thanks to DarkAvenger001, Lazyboredom, and Dreadburner94 for their OCs

OCs featured in this chapter by all of you in order of appearance are

The Kokorono family by Dreadburner94

And Mamoru Takehiko by DarkAvenger001

* * *

"…" is speech

'…' is thoughts

* * *

Yuichi and Yuji after the death of there parents were adopted by the village elder Katashi. Katashi raised them in his small home that had only two small bedrooms, a bathroom, a study, and a living area that had a small kitchen attached to it. Every once in a while Katashi would have the two boys stay next door with the Kokorono Family.

The Kokorono Family was once part of a great clan in the Earth Country, but the Leaf Village destroyed it in the Third Great Ninja War. After the destruction of Kannabi Bridge the parents fled to anywhere their legs could carry them with their one-year-old daughter. Eventually they were found by Katashi and were invited to stay in the Hidden Village of the Lost Clans.

The Kokorono Clan has the ability to control and manipulate dead souls and their own souls. The father in this family was one the most dangerous Clan members towards the end of the war. He had seen many people die in the war and had used the power of their souls to learn some of their techniques and jutsus. His name is Reihiro Kokorono. Together with his wife Reimi they have a daughter named Reiko who quickly became good friends with Yuichi and Yuji.

"We are going to take a break from training now Yuichi. I have a meeting soon, so you and Yuji will be going over to Reiko's house," said Katashi in his crackly voice.

Yuji then came running towards the training field. "Grandpa Katashi! Is it my turn to train again?" asked the young five-year-old.

"No child. I have a meeting with the some of the other ninja in the village. So, I am going to have you and your brother stay at Reiko's for a little while."

"Ok what are we waiting for. Let's go!" exclaimed the youngest boy.

They then walked from the training field back to the village. Upon arriving at a ladder that led up into the trees Katashi issued them a challenge. "Instead of taking the ladder back up to the village I want to see how much you two have grown with your chakra control. I want you both to try and walk up the side of the trees to the village. If you can't do it the first time then you may take the ladder, since we are short on time."

"I'm always ready for a challenge," declared Yuichi.

Yuji was shivering with excitement. "Alright!"

Yuji then ran at full speed at the tree. Yuichi then quickly followed behind him. They both ran higher and higher up the tree. Yuichi made it to the top first and he then turned around to see how his younger brother was doing. Yuji reached for the edge of the platform but lost his concentration on his footing. Yuichi then reacted quickly as he reached over the edge and grabbed his younger brother's arm.

"That was close," said Yuji as his brother lifted him up to the railing of the platform.

"Indeed it was," said Katashi as he helped Yuji over the railing. "Now then we must head to the Kokorono's house."

After a short walk to the Kokorono's Katashi left the boys with Reiko and her mother.

Reiko has long purple hair down to the back of her knees and big violet colored eyes. She was still wearing her clothes that she wore to the academy earlier that day. Her mother Reimi had her dark purple hair cut into a bob cut that framed her face and her bangs stopped right above her large indigo colored eyes. She is a rather short woman standing at about five feet and four inches tall. She is wearing her rock ninja flak jacket over her dark blue undershirt that had only one sleeve, which is her right arm. Her blank forehead protector was tied around her right arm near her shoulder.

"Come in boys. I am sure you two tired from your training today. I hear Katashi is a difficult Sensei," said Reimi in her motherly voice.

"Really? It's all we have ever known," said a slightly confused Yuichi.

Reimi stood there a little taken back by what the seven-year-old boy had just said.

"Come on Yuichi! I'll tell you what I learned at the academy today," said Reiko who is a year older than Yuichi. "Yuji you can come to…" she turned to where the younger boy was and saw that he was gone.

Yuichi and Reiko walked into the guest room and found Yuji lying on the bed asleep.

Meanwhile at the elders office Katashi addressed the three ninja in front of him. "Since elders Takashi and Yasuo are out of the village at the moment I will be giving you your assignment. Let us begin; we have found one of Orochimaru's labs. The base may contain prisoners I want you to find them and free them. Elder Yasuo should be on his way he will provide assistance to you if need be. Now first off, Masaki Kojima are you sure you still want to go after all your wife is due to give birth soon?"

"Yes I am sure. I feel that it is my duty to continue to lead this group. After all I don't want anyone else to go through the torture that I have been through at the hands of Orochimaru," replied Masaki.

"Very well. Yoshinori Hoozuki, Reihiro Kokorono, and Masaki Kojima fight well and remain cautious."

The three men quickly left the village. They then traveled southwest towards the location that they had been provided.

They arrived at the location in about two hours only to find it looking quite abandoned.

"Elder Katashi didn't mention that it was abandoned," said Yoshinori.

"It is not abandoned my friends. I sense a few souls within the base," said the rather muscular man known as Reihiro.

Masaki turned to look at the strange man who often called him and Yoshinori his rivals. Reihiro was crouched down, but when standing he was about six foot and three inches tall. His unruly dark purple hair was tied in a large ponytail that came down to his shoulder blades and he had dark purple stubble for his facial hair. He also had a scar coming from above his left eye and down across his nose and onto his right cheek. He was wearing his old Rock Village flak jacket over a long brown coat. His blank forehead protector was on his left shoulder and he had a red scabbard on his back that carried his nagamaki. Reihiro's slanted violet eyes were focused on one end of Orochimaru's base as he slowly put away his long tobacco pipe that is accented with a bronze mouthpiece and bowl.

"Alright lead the way Reihiro," said Masaki in a hushed voice.

Reihiro led them to the other side of the base. "Alright on the other side of this wall there are three people. One of them is greatly discouraged and in pain."

"Can you use your spirit transfer jutsu to see what is going on in there?" asked Yoshinori.

"Of course! What do take me for, a novice."

"Just do it Reihiro," commanded Masaki.

"Alright, alright. Secret Ninja Art: Spirit Transfer Jutsu!"

Reihiro looked around the room. 'There is two men working at a table with all kinds of medical tools and there is blood all over the walls.' Reihiro looked at the body he was currently using. 'Wait this boy's legs and arms are cuffed to this wall like he is about to be crucified.'

"Oh good, you are awake. Orochimaru may think you are a lost cause, but I can tell we are about to make a breakthrough on your bloodline abilities." Reihiro immediately left the boy's body.

"We have to hurry my rivals! They are about to continue experimenting on the boy!"

Masaki wasted no time he used the power of the first Hokage's genes and grew a tree that smashed through the wall. They entered the room to find that one of the scientists was smashed into the wall by the tree. The other scientist ran out of the room and into the hallway.

"Yoshinori follow him!" yelled Masaki. "Reihiro look around see if you can figure out what they wanted from this boy."

Yoshinori ran into the hallway and created a small wave of water, which he rode to chase down the second scientist. Yoshinori and the wave quickly caught up to the running scientist and the wave then grew and swept over him.

As soon as Yoshinori left Masaki helped free the white haired boy from his cuffs. The boy looked at Masaki with an intense silver-eyed glare before he passed out in Masaki's arms.

Reihiro was looking through a mostly empty filing cabinet before finding a folder that had pictures of the young boy and details of the experiments being done on him. "His name is Mamoru Takehiko and there is more information in here but we should wait and give it to the elders for them to look through it."

Yoshinori then walked into the room dragging the unconscious scientist. "Shall we go?"

"Yes, this boy needs medical attention he has lost a lot of blood," responded Masaki.

"I see you took care of things without me," said the familiar voice of the elder Yasuo. " And it looks like we should hurry back to the village."

Later that evening…

"His blood pressure is normal and his vitals are fine. Are you sure he lost a lot of blood?" asked the medic ninja.

"I'm certain. He was covered in his own blood," replied Masaki.

"Allow me to explain," said Yasuo as he entered the room. " I looked through the file Reihiro found and it turns out his clan the Takehiko Clan has the ability to control there own blood and the blood of others. It is obvious that that was the ability Orochimaru sought, but another ability his bloodline possesses is the ability to regenerate their blood at an outstanding rate."

The medic ninja then turned to the elder. "He is free to leave the hospital whenever. I would recommend that he get plenty to eat and drink as soon as he wakes up and later on he needs to do some strength building due to the lack of muscle in his body."

The nurse then left the room. "Masaki I believe you should take him into your home for the time being. Until he is strengthened enough to live on his own you should help him."

"Of course elder. He and I have a lot in common." Masaki then carried the boy out of the hospital and back to his home.

* * *

A/N: I am still going to need more OCs to continue this story. Information is in my profile. I am counting on all of you. Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

The Hidden Village of the Lost Clans Chapter 3

* * *

A/N Thanks for all the OCs! I only need two more OCs for right now. I need a Jonin ninja that will eventually be a sensei to a genin squad. The other OC I need should be around 16 to 18 as they will already be a chunin by the time the chunin exams begin. I am also accepting more older ninja for the village 20's and up, but fair warning they won't be getting as much screen time.

* * *

OCs in order of appearance (I think I am going to start doing this before every chapter let me know what you think)

Mamoru Takehiko by DarkAvenger001

Masaki Kojima by Myself

Tenepris Akura and Rao Tatari by Umbra Gami

Elder Yasuo by Myself

Takara Ryuu and Yukio Ryuu by Alice White –Pg

Mina Kamiya by sco23

Elder Takeshi by Myself

Daisuke Yanagi by sco23

* * *

Finally I give you chapter 3

* * *

The young white haired boy known as Mamoru Takehiko stirred in his sleep as he finally started to awaken. "You finally woke up," said the brown haired man.

Mamoru got up slowly as he rubbed his eyes. He then realized that the cuffs that held him in the lab no longer bound him anymore. Mamoru jumped up from the bed and tried to run out the door, but the man he didn't completely recognize grabbed his arm.

"Let me go!" yelled the boy. "I am no longer going to be apart of your experiments!"

"Calm down! I am not going to hurt you Mamoru!" yelled the man.

Hearing the name the boy stopped resisting. "What did you call me?" asked the boy.

"Your name. Your name is Mamoru Takehiko. And my name is Masaki Kojima I led the team of ninja that rescued you," said the man with a smile on his face.

"No one ever told me my name," said Mamoru in a quiet voice. "I was just an experiment to them!"

The boy cried as he fell into Masaki's arms.

"You're okay now. You're safe."

After a few minutes of sitting silently Masaki finally spoke up. "How about we get something to eat?"

"Ok," replied Mamoru.

"And after we eat we are going to have to get you some clothes," said Masaki as he looked at the boy's clothes that he got while he was in the hospital.

Masaki and Mamoru walked through the village to a small restaurant simply named Rao's. "This restaurant's owner Rao Tatari is a former ninja of this village. She has some of the best food and she grows all the fruits and vegetables that she uses to cook with herself," explained Masaki.

Once they entered they could only see one other person in the restaurants eating area. The young girl sitting at the booth was sipping on her tea. She had long raven colored hair, which was held, out of her eyes by her headband. The fringe of her headband covers her left eye while the other eye looked like a pure electric blue. She was also wearing a black undershirt with a royal blue jacket that was wrapped around her waist.

The girl looked at them and then turned towards the kitchen. "Oba-san! Your first customers of the day are here!"

A woman who looked to be in her early fifties came out of the kitchen. She was wearing a long sleeved dark green shirt, with white pants, and an apron. "I will be there in just a moment. Go ahead and have a seat," said the welcoming voice.

After finding themselves a seat next the window, the older woman had already been back in and out of kitchen. "I'm sorry my adoptive daughter isn't more outgoing with strangers. Tenepris has always been a little shy around them."

Tenepris then glared at the woman she had learned to love as her Aunt. "Be polite Tenepris."

Tenepris groaned. "Hi, Masaki-sama. And I haven't met you; I am Tenepris Akuro. It is nice to meet you."

Mamoru turned to Masaki. "Can we eat now?"

"Hahaha, sorry. Yes, here is your menus," said the owner.

* * *

Meanwhile at the hospital...

Elder Yasuo walked into a room that was shared by a brother and sister. "Is your sister getting any better Yukio?"

The blue-eyed boy looked at his sister from the chair he was sitting in. "Well since I was able to donate some of my blood to her the doctors say she should be fine."

Yukio's black hair was hanging down in front of his eyes, but Yasuo could see the pain in his eyes. "Do you believe she will be fine?" said Yasuo with an emphasis on the word you.

Yukio looked at Yasuo. "She almost lost her eye and a lot of blood with it! I may be fine, but she is going to be scarred the rest of her life!"

Yasuo sighed. "You must believe that the situations life throws at you will turn out fine. Otherwise situations will become worse and you will end up in great peril."

Yasuo turned and left the room.

Yukio looked at his sister whose complexion had become rather pale. Yukio stroke her long light purple hair and moved her bangs out from in front of her closed eyes.

"I have to believe," said Yukio out loud.

A man then rushed into the room. "Yukio guess what! We have finally found a home. Elder Yasuo gave us a good amount of houses for our clan to stay in!"

Yukio had some tears forming in his eyes. Then he heard her. "Yuki what's wrong and where are we?"

Yukio turned to his sister after hearing the nickname she had given him when she had first started speaking. "Oh, Takara! Nothing is wrong. It's just we never have to move to another village again. This place is our home now. The Hidden Village of Lost Clans."

Yasuo stood outside the door listening. 'That's it Yukio Ryuu believe.'

* * *

Back at the restaurant...

"Thanks again Rao!" yelled Masaki as he and Mamoru left the restaurant. "Next let's get you some clothes and then maybe tomorrow we can begin strength training."

Mamoru grunted in reply. They continued walking down the path a little bit till they arrived at a small clothing store, which is owned by the Kamiya clan.

"Hello Masaki. This must be the young boy you took in. It's nice to meet you. I am Mina Kamiya. I have a daughter about your age," said the middle-aged woman.

Mina was wearing her typical work clothes that consisted of a white blouse and a green skirt. Her white hair was tied up in a bun that rested on the top of her head. Mina had a good genuine smile on her face, but Mamoru didn't care, as he was still cautious of any and all strangers.

"I want that outfit," said Mamoru bluntly while pointing at the nearest clothing rack.

"What, the dark red one with the silver strips? It will be a little big on you, but I suppose for now you can roll up the sleeves and pant legs."

Mamoru nodded.

"Wow, that was quick," said a surprised Masaki. "Go ahead and make a few more like it Mina. I'll go ahead and pay for them now and I will pick them up later."

Mamoru changed into his new outfit. He had the sleeves rolled up and his pant legs also rolled up, so that his hands and feet were able to move freely.

Masaki handed Mina a handful of coins. "Alright let's go home shall we. When we get there you can meet my wife Kazue."

* * *

A little while later at the village entrance, the elder Takeshi had just arrived back at the village with a young boy who was unconscious in his arms. Some medic ninja rushed over with a stretcher. Takeshi placed the caramel skinned boy on the stretcher. The boy was wearing a maroon jumpsuit with sky blue strips down the side of it. His head was covered in sweat and his black cornrows were slightly undone.

"Hurry he is suffering from severe chakra exhaustion. His name is Daisuke Yanagi," explained Takeshi.

The medic ninjas had the boy taken to the hospital where they saved his life, but unfortunately he still remained in a coma.

* * *

A/N: Sorry to cut it a little short, but I felt like if I introduced to many OC's in one chapter it would become confusing.


	4. Chapter 4

The Hidden Village of Lost Clans Chapter 4

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

A/N: I am still in need of at least one more jonin ninja to be a genin squad leader. Also I am accepting villain OCs as well.

OCs in order of appearance for this chapter-

Elder Takashi- Myself

Daisuke Yanagi- sco23

Hanto, Haruhi, and Erika Matsuki- sco23

Elder Katashi-Myself

Satoshi Yamamoto- Myself

Yuichi and Yuji Meihika- Myself

Yukio and Takara Ryuu- Alice White –Pg

Hiroko, Kaede, and Chiasa Uchiha- kitsunelover300

* * *

Now here is Chapter 4

* * *

The six foot eight inches tall elder known as Takashi walked back and forth in the hospital hallway thinking to himself. 'That boy was able to imitate a missing ninja to such extreme precession. He even got the eyes to look exactly like the sharingan. If I had not stopped him all of the academy students in the Leaf could have died.'

"Elder Takashi. You called for my family and I," said a blonde haired ninja.

Takashi stopped his pacing and looked at the blonde chunin and his family. The blonde ninja was wearing the typical flak jacket with a white undershirt and blue pants. While his wife whom he knew was a Special Jounin had her hands on their seven-year-old daughter's shoulders. The red haired woman was wearing a crimson shirt with black pants and had a sword strapped to her back. The young girl had scarlet hair that was currently tied into twin ponytails that come down the middle of her back. She was currently wearing a red shirt, black pants, and matching red sandals. Every member of this family had slanted red eyes and a slight pink tint in their white skin tone.

"Hanto and Haruhi Matsuki and of course little Erika," said the elder with a smile before taking on a serious expression. "I unfortunately have myself in need of some aid. As you know I am still waiting for my family to move to this village. Which means the extra space I have is a little reserved until they arrive."

Takeshi then grabbed a folder from one of the hospital room doors and handed it to the family. Hanto opened it up to see a picture of the young boy who was in the room. "Daisuke Yanagi. He is from the Leaf Village his antics got so wild and out of control that they were going to imprison him. He lost control of a special henge jutsu he is able to use. He literally almost became Itachi Uchiha and came close to starting another massacre. I would like for you to watch over him as I am giving him the small house next to yours once he awakens."

"Is he that dangerous?" asked Haruhi.

"This particular incident only happened, because of the fact that he was in the form for to long. As he grows and matures he will be able to use his special henge jutsu much more effectively. So, to answer your question no he is not dangerous to your family unless he pushes himself and his henge again. I will explain to him what he did and how he can prevent it from happening again."

Hanto showed the picture of the young boy to his daughter. "What do you think we should do Erika?"

"We should at least try or we will never know," said the young girl with a smile.

"Alright, we will help him," said Haruhi.

Takeshi smiled and said, "Ah, the wisdom of a child never ceases to amaze me."

* * *

Katashi stood watching the two young Meihika children train. When a teenage voice called out to him. "Hey, gramps long time no see."

Katashi turned to face the voice. "Satoshi!? Satoshi you're back. Where is my son and your mother?"

The dark brown haired boy turned his green-eyed gaze away from his grandfather. "They did not come back with me. They said you and the other elders ideals where not feasible, so they stayed in the Hidden Sand Village."

"I see…" Katashi said as he looked over his grandson. Satoshi was wearing a tan baggy jacket with baggy black pants and black boots that looked like they were barely containing his pant legs.

"Did you gain a lot of weight?"

"No way Gramps!" said a slightly insulted Satoshi. "I am just overcoming my weakness." Satoshi pulled his pant legs up out of his boots revealing large weights all around his legs. "My jacket is lined with weights as well. I have been doing this for three years now and let's just say that speed is no longer an issue."

"Impressive," said a sweat dropping Katashi.

Meanwhile on the training field Yuichi and Yuji were practicing their jutsus at targets.

"Light style: Radiant Light." Two beams of light came from Yuichi's outstretched hands and blasted two targets.

"Good one Yuichi, but I've got a better one," said Yuji as he started to make some hand signs. "Dark style: Shadow Ball!"

A small ball of black energy emerged from Yuji's hands and then was launched at a target. Upon impact the target exploded.

Yuji started to pant as he had exhausted most of his remaining chakra with that last jutsu. "You know Yuji your not allowed to use that jutsu after you have already used a lot of chakra."

"I know," sighed Yuji. "When can you use your best jutsus again?"

Yuichi sighed, "Grandpa Katashi says my body can't handle the stress of them until I have grown a little more."

"Come on boys! Let's go home!" yelled Katashi.

* * *

Yukio looked at his younger sister who was now wearing an eye patch over her left eye. "Shall we go to our new home Takara?" asked Yukio.

Takara just smiled and nodded her head.

After walking a short way from the hospital they reached the good-sized house that would belong to them. They walked in through the front door to find some of their belongings lying on the floor while others were already on some shelves.

Takara immediately spotted some scrolls in a box on the floor. "Ah, I can't lose these scrolls."

Yukio then picked up a rather large scroll and walked over to his sister. "And you definitely can't lose this one."

Takara recognized the scroll as the summoning scroll that was passed down by the clan heads for generations. "I still don't see why you gave up on being the clan heir," said Takara as she put her hand on the large scroll.

"I didn't want the responsibility. Besides now you are clan heir, so it will still remain in the family."

A knocking on the door stopped the brother and sister's conversation. Yukio opened the door to see a family of three. "Hello! Welcome to the village," said the kind voice of the woman.

"Thank you. I am Yukio and this is my sister Takara, we are from the Ryuu clan," said Yukio.

"I am Hiroko, this is my wife Kaede, this is our little girl Chiasa," said the man as he put his hand on his daughter's head.

"Nice to meet you. Come on inside and I'm sorry about the mess," said Yukio as he let them in.

"Actually the mess is our fault. We were asked to help move you and your sister in, but we took a break for a little bit of training. Chiasa here just mastered the Fireball Jutsu," said Hiroko.

Chiasa just smirked with pride upon hearing her father praise her.

"Oh by the way we are from the Uchiha clan of the Leaf Village," commented Kaede.

"Why did you leave the Leaf Village?" asked Takara.

"Well… When the Leaf Village was attacked by the Nine Tailed Fox my wife and I knew that some people would try to blame the Uchiha Clan. Madara Uchiha, who is one of our ancestors, could control the Nine Tails with his sharingan. The time that he controlled the Nine Tails the first Hokage, Hashirama Senju, defeated him. So, we left the village shortly after the attack. Knowing it could possible mean the clan's annihilation some day, luckily for the clan that has not happened," explained Hiroko.

"We should probably start sorting through the rest of your belongings," said Kaede.

It took the five of them a couple of hours to sort and put away Yukio and Takara's belongings.

* * *

A/N: I had a completely different idea on how this chapter would go, but as I was looking at my notes on a certain OC I realized that they wouldn't be in the village yet. Oh well. By the way I have a poll on my profile asking which character bio you most want to see out of 4 of my OCs. Which will be posted at the end of chapter 5.


	5. Chapter 5

The Hidden Village of Lost Clans Chapter 5

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

A/N: Sorry about the wait. I was really busy these last few days and sick as well. So the results of the poll wound up in a tie. So I will be posting Masaki at the beginning of this chapter and Satoshi at the end of the chapter. Also I will post another bio or two if another tie takes place, at the end of chapter 10, so check out the new poll on my profile.

* * *

**Masaki Kojima** – Masaki (means great timber tree) Kojima (means small island)

Clan: None

Age: Presently 25- and at chunin exam arc 31

Gender: Male

Notable abilities and jutsu: Secret Wood Style Jutsu and several water, earth, and fire style jutsus

Weapons: Standard ninja tools

Appearance:

Skin color; white

Hair color; Brown

Hairstyle; short and slightly spikey on top

Eye Color; Hazel

Height; 5'10"

Body type; Well built with toned muscle and broad shoulders

Clothing: Black shirt and pants with a dark green flak jacket. Forehead protector/headband is over his forehead and the metal part is of course blank.

Personality: Masaki is a kind loving man who takes care of anyone placed under his care or command to the best of his abilities. He is also a very tolerant man as it takes a lot to get under his skin (unless it involves Orochimaru) or to annoy him. Very strong willed.

Likes: his wife Kazue, his yet to be born child, the idea of being a father, Elder Yasuo (whom he views as a father figure), Mamoru Takehiko (whom he views as his own son), helping others, and proving himself against tough opponents.

Dislikes: Orochimaru, lab experiments, and science in general

Fears: Captivity and being an experiment again.

History: Was originally a member of the Hidden Leaf Village before being captured and experimented on by Orochimaru. In the experiments he was given the 1st Hokage's genes and gained the ability to use secret wood style jutsu. After being rescued by Village Elder Yasuo he traveled to what would later become the Hidden Village of Lost Clans. There he used his wood style jutsu to grow the large trees that the village is built in and around. He then proceeded to help build the original buildings in the village. Shortly before turning 18 he was named a Jonin level ninja of the Village of Lost Clans. At age 19 through vigorous training he was able to obtain a new style of jutsu being fire style.

Type of person he would like: Kazue Kojima his wife.

* * *

OCs in order of appearance

Elder Katashi Yamamoto- Myself

Satoshi Yamamoto- Myself

Elder Takashi- Myself

Masaki Kojima- Myself

Mamoru Takehiko- DarkAvenger001

Kazue Kojima- Myself

Shinjiro- Myself

* * *

Now here is Chapter 5

* * *

Elder Katashi walked through the village towards his and the other elders offices. As Katashi entered his office he was surprised to see Satoshi his grandson waiting for him.

"Hey, Gramps."

"You are up early Satoshi. Do you need something?" asked Katashi."

Satoshi looked at his grandfather with a serious expression. "Yeah, I do. Do you remember Riku Kimoto?"

"Of course, she was the wife of the head of the Kimoto clan before he died," replied Katashi.

"Well I thought you should know she left the Hidden Sand Village two years ago with her four year old son. They would be a great addition to the village, because of their Kekkei Genkai. If you can find them that is," explained Satoshi.

Katashi stood in silence for a few seconds. "Very well. I will go find them myself. Let the other elders know that I am leaving for a few days. Take care of the boys, as well, Satoshi."

Katashi grabbed a few scrolls from his desk and then left the office. 'Well, I guess I should let the elders know first and then I'll go take care of Yuichi and Yuji,' thought Satoshi.

Satoshi left the office and began his search for the other two elders.

Meanwhile at the hospital Elder Takeshi is making his daily visit to Daisuke Yanagi's room.

"This is the third day since he fell into this coma," said Takeshi to the medical ninja on duty.

"We must be patient Elder Takeshi, and besides he has finally began to show signs of recovery, as his chakra is finally starting to restore itself," said the calm medical ninja.

"Elder Takeshi!"

"Satoshi when did you get back to the village?" asked Takashi.

"Just yesterday, sir. I have news for you, though," replied Satoshi.

"Go ahead."

"Gramps… I mean Elder Katashi wanted me to let you and Elder Yasuo know that he left the village to search for a family that left the Sand Village two years ago."

Takashi sighed, "I thought it was going to be terrible news. Hahaha! All right, now go and take Yuichi and Yuji and enter them in the academy. It is about time the started training with people their own age. Katashi has over seen their training for long enough."

"What… you mean he hasn't entered them in the academy yet?" asked a startled Satoshi.

"It's weird, I know. He has been awfully protective of them since they came to the village, but it's time they grow up with the other kids," responded Takeshi.

"Of course Elder Takashi," said Satoshi as he turned to leave.

"Oh and don't worry about telling Yasuo. I will let him know."

"Thanks!" Satoshi yelled back.

In another part of the hospital Masaki Kojima and Mamoru Takehiko were waiting patiently.

"You know I hate this place?" said Mamoru.

"I know, but I asked if you wanted to come with me and Kazue and you said yes," replied Masaki.

A female medical ninja then entered the waiting area. "Congratulations Masaki Kojima you are now a father!"

Masaki bent down and whispered in Mamoru's ear. "I thought I was already a father." Masaki then stood up and placed his hand on Mamoru's shoulder.

"So shall we go see the little one?" Masaki asked Mamoru.

Mamoru smiled and nodded his head yes.

The two of them entered the room and sat down next to Kazue who was holding her baby. Masaki ran his hand through his wife's red hair. "So, what shall we name him?" asked Masaki.

"Shinjiro," muttered Mamoru.

"Shinjiro is a nice name," said Kazue.

"It means truth or pure, which is what he shall be, pure from experimentation. I like that Mamoru!" said Masaki.

* * *

A/N: Sorry that this is a really short chapter. I have been really sick the last two days and busy with helping my family finish moving into our new home. Also I am hoping you enjoy the two profiles I put in here. Anyways still looking for that Jonin sensei OC from you guys. Also need a few villain OCs for after the chunin exams. I still have a few more OCs to introduce before we move forward about half a year so I can introduce even more OCs. If your character has yet to appear don't worry I have not forgotten.

* * *

Now for Satoshi's bio/profile

**Satoshi Yamamoto**- (fast learner or wise) (base of the mountain)

Clan: none

Age- presently in the story age 15, age during the chunin exams arc 21

Gender: Male

Notable Abilities and Jutsu: Earth and Wind Styles

Mainly uses his own version of the Hardening Jutsu / Kouka Jutsu which he uses to encase his upper body with a sturdy covering of rock This jutsu was featured in the fourth movie It's also similar to Kakuzu's Earth Spear /Domu

Earth Style- Fist Rock Technique / Kengan no Jutsu

Also can use wind style Jutsu called Cutting Wind Jutsu to sharpen his Fist Rock Technique into a blade of rock around his arm

Also due to his training with weights covering his body with rocks doesn't slow him down anymore. In fact he is now rather fast even with the rocks covering his body. Without the rocks and weights he rivals a ninja using the first gate opened.

Weapons- doesn't carry many ninja tools other than smoke bombs and flash bombs.

Appearance- Skin Color- slight tan

Hair color-dark brown

Hairstyle- has his hair cut short but it is over his ears and his bangs are angled to the left side

Eye color- green eyes

Height- at age 15 he is 5'5" at age 21 he is 5'8"

Body build- thin with well-toned muscles

Clothing- he has a large tan baggy jacket that is lined with weights and a dark red undershirt with long sleeves he is also is wearing baggy black pants that go over the weights he has on his legs.

Personality- He tends to be quite shy around most people, but is very outgoing around his family and those he trusts. He also has a very serious demeanor around those he doesn't know and while in battle. He takes his training very seriously after his first failure in the chunin exams, which he lost his 2 squad members in that exam. As he gets to know someone he tends to act a little less serious about everything except training, but still acts a little shy.

Likes- His grandpa Katashi, the village of lost clans, the idea that all the clans can live in harmony together

Dislikes- losing friends, those that hate any or all clans, training (he views it as something he must do every day to protect his family and his ideals, but doesn't like the actual practice of it)

Fears- Losing a relative, losing a squad member on a mission, that society will never accept his and the Village of Lost Clans ideals

History- He was born in the Hidden Sand Village. He grew up listening to the ideas and ideals of his grandfather Katashi, whom he loves and respects more than any other person. When he was 12 years old he participated in his very first chunin exams in the Hidden Sand Village. He lost his squad in the second exam, and he blamed himself more than the ones that actually killed them. He still managed to make it to the final exam where he lost in the final round and was not granted chunin rank due to his inability to save his teammates lives and his lack of speed. Due to this fact he become very serious about one of the things he hated most. He has trained everyday since and started wearing weights so that he could improve his speed. Since he did not have a genin squad anymore he had to go through the chunin exams by himself at age 15. Once the exams were over he was granted chunin rank and he left his parents and village behind to follow his grandfathers ideals. He is now a b-rank missing ninja of the sand and a member of the Hidden Village of Lost Clans.

Type of person- Satoshi would like a girl that can and will stand up for herself and is not afraid of a fight. He likes girls that are feisty. They also have to share his and his grandfather's ideals.


	6. Chapter 6

The Hidden Village of Lost Clans Chapter 6

* * *

A/N: Sorry, this took so long. I was really busy traveling for a few days, but now I am back home. Ok I finally have that jonin sensei I had been waiting for so I would like to thank xX I am Scourge Xx for providing him.

* * *

OCs in order of appearance (new to be introduced in the story are bold)

Daisuke Yanagi- sco23

Elder Takeshi- Myself

Hanto Matsuki- sco23

Yuichi Meihika- Myself

Yuji Meihika- Myself

Mamoru Takehiko- DarkAvenger001

**Kiyoko Manami- DarkAvenger001**

Chiasa Uchiha- kitsunelover300

Takara Ryuu- Alice White –Pg

**Mai Kamiya- sco23**

Yukio Ryuu- Alice White –Pg

Tenepris Akuro- Umbra Gami

**Okikurmi- Umbra Gami**

Erika Matsuki- sco23

* * *

Here is chapter 6

* * *

The young dark-skinned boy started to stir in his sleep. As he sat up he felt something was terribly wrong.

"Where am I?" the boy asked out load.

He slowly got out of the bed, only to find himself feeling incredibly weak. His legs buckled a little under his weight. The door then opened and the boy fell to the ground in surprise.

"Good. You're finally up and moving," said the booming voice of the tall older man who had just walked in.

The boy had the wires from one of the medical devices wrapped all around him as he sat with an annoyed expression on his face.

"Where am I old man?" asked the boy with a frown as he pointed at the man.

"You are in the hospital of the Hidden Village of Lost Clans. I am one of the village elders. My name is elder Takeshi and I believe your name is Daisuke Yanagi correct?"

"How do you know my name? How did I get here?"

The tall older man bent down and helped Daisuke get untangled from the medical wires and tubes and started to explain.

"You used a powerful transformation jutsu that almost took over your entire body. Daisuke your henge jutsu almost turned you completely into the person known as Itachi Uchiha."

Daisuke shook his head, "I turned into that guy as a joke how did I almost turn into him completely?"

Takeshi stroked his small beard. "It is possible that your ability to transform transcends the normal henge jutsu and makes you gain personality and traits you believe that person to have. If I had not been there people would have died," said Takeshi in a grim tone. "I was given an ultimatum for your fate. You would have either gone to ninja prison and most likely die in your coma or you could come with me, so I took you here to the Hidden Village of Lost Clans to help you control your abilities and help you learn what it means to be a true ninja."

Daisuke stared at the elder with disbelief as to how grave his situation had been.

* * *

Hanto Matsuki stood at the front of the classroom getting ready to begin the day's activities. The chunin's blonde hair fell a little in front of his face he began to speak as he moved it out of the way, "Alright class today we have some new students."

"We have two brothers here by the names of Yuichi and Yuji Meihika. Also this young boy is Mamoru Takehiko. I hope you all can get along."

Meanwhile in the back row of the classroom sat one individual who was staring at Mamoru with a stare quite unlike any other. The green-eyed stare was part crazed and part menacing all at the same time. The person's scars coming from her mouth as she smiled a big creepy smile didn't exactly help the situation either. The girl also had unruly light brown hair kept in no particular style as it went out in whatever direction it wanted.

"Yuichi you can sit at the end of the second row there next to Chiasa Uchiha, which is the girl with the black hair. Yuji you can sit here on the front row next to Takara Ryuu and the wall. Finally Mamoru you can sit in between Mai Kamiya and Yukio Ryuu in the third row."

As they took their seats Mamoru could feel the stare from the person in the back row following him as he sat down.

"Hello Mamoru. I'm Yukio and this is Mai, obviously," said the older boy as Mamoru sat down.

Mamoru just nodded in response to Yukio still bothered by the girl's stare.

"Is something wrong?" asked Yukio.

"The girl in the back row of the classroom what's her deal?"

"Kiyoko Manami has always been a little creepy and crazy don't mind her," responded the white haired girl known as Mai Kamiya.

Mai had her white hair pulled back into a large ponytail and not a single strand of hair was in the way of her slanted ice blue eyes. She had a pale complexion and had both of her ears pierced along with a few other piercings.

The school day progressed without much event, but Mamoru could never shake the feeling that the girl named Kiyoko watching him.

After the ninja academy had let out one girl known as Tenepris Akuro went to continue her training.

Tenepris fell backwards under the strength of her sensei's blow. "Okikurmi sensie it's still to hard to block it," whined Tenepris. "Yani? Why do I have to learn kenjutsu so soon after school anyway?"

"It is when I have time to train you. Now get back up you still have much to learn!" yelled the blue haired instructor.

Okikurmi kept up his fierce training with the girl. The man wore a mask that resembled a wolf. His hunter ninja attire ranged from many dark colors, but mainly stuck with a dark navy blue and black theme.

After about an hour of Okikurmi relentlessly drilling her in different types of attacks with a broadsword they took a break.

"Yani? Why did you decide to teach me to use kenjutsu anyway, Okikurmi sensei?" asked Tenepris.

"Well besides your bloodline Tenshigan and high chakra control you are remarkably unskilled in all other areas. So, you need some sort of defense to protect yourself," replied a rather blunt Okikurmi.

"That's mean Okikurmi sensei! Yani? But why me?"

"Let's get back to training," replied Okikurmi as he got up and walked away.

"Yani? Wait!" yelled Tenepris.

* * *

On another training field Mamoru was training himself to use his clans bloodline techniques. Unawares to Mamoru he was being watched.

He stood in front of several wooden targets to practice his jutsu on. Mamoru then took his kunai and cut across his hand letting the blood spill out. Mamoru formed some hand signs, "Secret Ninja Art: Crimson Rain!"

The blood coming from Mamoru's hand shot up into the air and solidified as it came back down at an extreme speed hitting his wooden targets piercing them. Mamoru went to examine his handiwork. Some of the solidified blood barely made a cut into the wood, but others pierced right through it all the way. Mamoru rubbed his hand through his silver hair getting blood in it.

"That was beautiful!" yelled a rather loud and obnoxious voice.

Mamoru turned around to see the girl that was staring at him at the academy.

"The blood rained down mercilessly destroying the poor innocent stump," the girl then began a rather crazed sounding laugh.

"What do you want?" asked Mamoru.

"Nothing I swear. But your jutsu is beautiful and so is your blood soaked hair. You should have it that way more often," said the girl. "My name is Kiyoko Manami and I can tell we are going to be great friends," the girl chuckled.

"What is wrong with you? I was almost killed because of this ability!"

"I was almost killed because of mine as well," said the girl as she formed a hand sign.

The girl then disappeared from Mamoru's sight. "Where did…"

"Great friends," said a voice from behind him.

Mamoru turned his head only to see Kiyoko's face inches away from his own.

"Swift style," said Kiyoko.

* * *

Finally released from the hospital Daisuke went to go see where his new home would be. "So this is the place huh," he mumbled as he stuffed away the piece of paper with the address on it.

It was a nice small home fit for one or two people. He looked around seeing that the houses on both sides of his were bigger. "Haaa… Well I guess it's better than nothing."

Daisuke walked in and turned on the light. He made a quick survey of the house. In the bedroom he saw the sword that was found with him, when he was left on the doorstep of the couple he used to live with. "My sword, I thought I lost you!" he said as he picked it up and snuggled with it.

A large growling noise then echoed through the room. "Aha… I guess I need to eat." Daisuke walked out of the bedroom and into the living area. Just as he was about to check the refrigerator he heard a knock at his door.

Daisuke walked to the door and opened it to find a young girl with red hair tied in pigtails.

"Hi, I'm Erika Matsuki. I live next door."

Daisuke's stomach then began to growl again. "Hi, I'm hungry… I mean I am Daisuke! Daisuke Yanagi!"

Erika laughed. "Well my parents asked me to come over and invite you to dinner at our place."

"Awesome! Thanks so much!" said Daisuke excitedly as his stomach continued to growl.

* * *

A/N: Well there you have it! Sorry it took so long. I am getting ready for school to start again, so updates won't be as often as they were before especially once school starts up again. I hope you all like the chapter! Don't forget to check out the poll on my profile for who you want to have a bio up for chapter 10. Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

The Hidden Village of Lost Clans Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way, shape, or form.

* * *

Also do not use the OCs without the permission of their creators.

* * *

A/N: First of all I am really sorry for the delay. College has started up again and I am really busy, so time to write is a limited at the moment. Don't worry though I will still be writing this story. All right currently I only have one voter in my poll on my profile. So be sure to check that out. The options for the poll question are Yoshinori Hoozuki, Reihiro Kokorono (Which I have dreadburner94's permission to share), and Kazue Kojima.

* * *

OCs in order of appearance

Daisuke Yanagi- sco23

Hanto Matsuki- sco23

Erika Matsuke-sco23

Haruhi Matsuki- sco23

Katashi Yamamoto- Hawk725

Riku Kimoto- Seth98

Toshio Kimoto- Seth98

Satoshi Yamamoto- Hawk725

Reihiro Kokorono- dreadburner94

* * *

Here is chapter 7

* * *

"Ahh… That was delicious thank you very much!" said Daisuke as he rubbed his full belly.

"Haha! No problem Daisuke. It was our pleasure," commented Hanto as he picked up the dirty dishes.

Daisuke then thought back to his adopted family in the Leaf Village. 'My parents and sisters must be worried sick. I wonder how they are doing.'

Erika looked at the suddenly depressed Daisuke. "Are you alright?"

"Mmm," Daisuke mumbled in response.

"Are you alright?"

"Oh, sorry! I was just thinking about my family," replied Daisuke.

"Your family? What are they like and why aren't they here?"

"Well they aren't my real family. I don't know who my real parents are, but my adoptive parents were this really kind couple and they had two daughters who were twins. I was just wondering how they are doing, since I left," said Daisuke as he put on a fake smile.

"Why did you leave them?" asked Erika.

Daisuke looked down at his hands, which were folded in his lap. "Well I didn't leave them intentionally."

"Erika, It's getting late why don't you let him get some rest," said Erika's mother Haruhi.

"Okay. I will see at the academy tomorrow right?" asked a hopeful Erika.

"Academy?" asked a confused Daisuke.

"The ninja academy! My dad is the teacher!"

"Oh! Yeah, count me in! I'll be there!" said Daisuke with a little laugh.

'This is when Naruto would say 'believe it,'" thought Daisuke.

* * *

At the village gates…

Katashi walked into the village with a smile. "Well here we are! Welcome to the village of Lost Clans!"

The family of two stared at the village with hope and happiness. They had finally found a home where they wouldn't be hated.

The woman smiled as she mover her shoulder length brown hair out of her eyes. She bent down and kissed her black haired, green-eyed boy on the top of his head. "Are you sure we are safe here?" said the young mother as she looked at Katashi with an intimidating look in her chestnut eyes.

Katashi took a step back. "Of course Riku!"

Riku then smiled back at the old man. "Good. Come on Toshio. Let's go see our new home."

Katashi took them through the village and gave them a quick tour. He then showed them to a modest sized house. "And this is the home we have prepared for you and young Toshio."

"Thank you very much Katashi. Tell Satoshi I said hi," said Riku. "Oh and don't worry I will work for your village as it's blacksmith you don't even need to ask."

"I wasn't going to. That would be taking advantage of your Kekkei Genkai. We don't do that here. Although, I would be lying if it didn't cross my mind when I went to go find you two," responded the elder.

"Thanks for the honesty and thanks for the home," said Riku.

Katashi smiled at them with his solemn smile then turned and started to head home.

* * *

"You did WHAT!" exclaimed Katashi staring at his grandson who was now backed into a corner in the elder's house.

"The other elders thought it would be a good idea that they could… you know… study ninjutsu with people their own age," stammered Satoshi fearfully.

Katashi raised his hand back like he was going to slap Satoshi, but then Katashi let out a deep sigh and lowered his hand.

"I suppose it is about time I let them learn the ways of the world for themselves. Oh, and by the way, Riku says hi," muttered Katashi.

Satoshi stood back up to his full height from the crouching position he was in.

"Okay, I will just be leaving then, haha…" said a still nervous Satoshi.

Katashi stared at his grandson. "Yes, you do that," he said in a stern voice.

Satoshi grabbed his weighted jacket and went out the front door. The village was looking more and more like a good and strong community. "Our dream is going strong," said Satoshi with a hint of excitement in his voice.

"Indeed it is my young rival!" exclaimed a loud and boisterous voice.

Satoshi turned around quickly to see the tall and ever enthusiastic Reihiro Kokorono.

"How do you do that?" screamed Satoshi in surprise.

"Shh… it's a secret," whispered the purple haired jonin. "Now let's go train!"

Reihiro than grabbed Satoshi by the collar of his jacket and started dragging him to the training field.

Next time in the Hidden Village of Lost Clans, Reihiro Kokorono faces of against the young Satoshi Yamamoto in an epic training match! Stay tuned and find out who will win!

A/N: The next chapter will be finished much faster than this one was. There will be another character introduced next chapter as well. Hopefully I will be done with intros within the next few chapters.

Anyway thanks for reading as usual!


	8. Chapter 8

The Hidden Village of Lost Clans Chapter 8

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters in any way, shape, or form.

* * *

A/N: I hope you all enjoy the fight scene in this chapter. As it is my first real fight scene written in the Naruto universe it may not be the best, but I hope it lives up to your expectations. If the fight doesn't then please provide some good advice and criticism through a private message and if you really enjoy it go ahead and leave a review to let me know.

* * *

OCs in order of appearance

Reihiro Kokorono- dreadburner94

Satoshi Yamamoto- Hawk725

Takamaru Hagoromo- The Imprisoned of Hell

* * *

And here is Chapter 8

* * *

The wind was blowing a strong breeze over the training field as if the environment itself knew of the ferocity of the incoming training session between Reihiro Kokorono and Satoshi Yamamoto. The power of souls was about to clash with the sheer rock hardened will of the former sand ninja.

"All right. Let us begin!" Reihiro yelled as if he was telling the whole world.

"Wait! Don't I get a say in this?" exclaimed Satoshi as his sparring partner closed in.

Reihiro continued his charge oblivious to Satoshi's question. As he got within five meters of Satoshi, Reihiro simply vanished. Only to reappear behind Satoshi with a roundhouse kick to the young man's back. Reihiro quickly followed Satoshi as he was knocked away a good distance.

Reihiro continued his assault by pounding Satoshi around as if he was a training dummy. Satoshi then was launched into a large tree leaving a human sized dent into it.

Satoshi gathered himself quickly and proceeded to pull off his weighted jacket as quickly as he could. Just as Satoshi managed to pull the jacket over his head the Kokorono clan member kicked him back into the tree. As Satoshi was kicked back into the tree the jacket hit against Reihiro making him stumble back in shock of the weight of it.

Satoshi's body began to cover itself in sharpened rock formations. The combination of Satoshi's earth style and his manipulation of the strong winds sharpened the rocks on his body. Satoshi then moved towards Reihiro at an astounding speed for someone covered in heavy rocks. Satoshi turned his arm into sword by extending the rock formation on his arm and slashed it down upon Reihiro cutting through his Rock Village flak jacket.

Satoshi continued his incredibly fast barrage of slashes and stabs. Unfortunately for Satoshi he was unable to connect on any more blows to the vastly superior ninja.

"No wonder he is one of the most feared ninja from the great ninja war between the Rock and Leaf Villages," thought Satoshi.

The former Rock ninja then made a few hand signs. "Secret Ninja Art: Spirit Focus!" A small ball of energy then formed in Reihiro's right hand. Reihiro continued to dodge the attacks of Satoshi as he kept charging the energy in his hand.

"Now!" yelled Reihiro as he held out his hand facing Satoshi.

Satoshi quickly jumped out of harms way as a beam of pure spirit energy fired at his previous location.

Satoshi made his armor completely turn to dust and he ran at a shocking speed. He came up behind Reihiro and reactivated his rock armor jutsu around his fist and punched Reihiro in the back so hard that he was launched a good distance away.

Satoshi then reactivated his full rock armor and waited for Reihiro to come back to the battlefield.

After thirty seconds Reihiro arrived back on the training field. "Aha! Now I see the true power of the elder's grandson. Such speed and power combined together in perfect harmony! This is exactly what I would expect of one of my rivals!" yelled the older man as he drew his nagamaki.

"How can I be your rival, I'm nearly half your age!" yelled Satoshi in response.

"Simple. Your skill as a ninja will only grow! When you reach my age you might be as strong if not stronger! Hahahaha!"

Reihiro then charged the young man and brought his nagamaki down upon Satoshi's rock covered arm shattering the rocks. Reihiro put away his nagamaki.

"Looks like I win this time Satoshi!" said Reihiro as a shocked Satoshi stared upon the shattered rock on the ground.

Reihiro then vanished from the training grounds in a puff of smoke.

"He didn't even use a technique to destroy my jutsu," thought Satoshi as the rest of his rock armor turned to dust around him.

A fair skinned man then appeared before Satoshi. He stood at about six foot and two inches tall. He had short black spikey hair and piercing dark black eyes. Satoshi immediately recognized him as the Jonin Commander of the Village of Lost Clans, Takamaru Hagoromo. He was wearing his usual outfit consisting of a black jacket with a white fur collar over his dark green flak jacket, black boots, and black fingerless gloves. He also of course had his ominous Sword of Yami on his back.

"Congratulations are in order Satoshi. I am here to promote you to the rank of Jonin," said the cold and emotionless voice of the Jonin Commander.

Satoshi stared at the man, "I don't understand… why are you promoting me?"

"I asked Reihiro to test your skills. Despite still being a child you passed most of my expectations for a Jonin ninja. Also I need you to be one of our chunin squad leaders and that is why I am promoting you. If you would be inclined to accept then the paper work is already ready for you in your grandfather's office."

At that moment the intimidating figure of the Jonin Commander disappeared, leaving Satoshi to his thoughts.

* * *

A/N: I suppose I could have combined this chapter with the last, but I felt like I should split it up. Anyway I thought this chapter turned out pretty well. Let me know what you thought through a review or a private message. Also there will be a brief time skip at the start of the next chapter, so that I can introduce some more characters. Once again, thank you for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

The Hidden Village of Lost Clans Chapter 9

* * *

A/N: So yeah, I didn't have much homework this weekend so here is the third chapter in the last two days. Don't forget to vote on the poll in my profile to determine whose character profile you get to see next. The profile will be posted at the end of Chapter 10.

* * *

OCs in order of appearance

Reihiro Kokorono- dreadburner94

Masaki Kojima- Hawk725

Kira Yamaneko- ReaperNinjaGirl976

Kenta Yuki- Lazyboredom

Chika Yuki- Lazyboredom

Hisoka Yuki- Lazyboredom

Yoshinori Hoozuki- Hawk725

* * *

All right Chapter 9 is here!

* * *

One year later…

Reihiro and Masaki exited the Elders' office with a new mission.

"All right! Let's get this investigation mission started!" exclaimed the ever-enthusiastic Reihiro.

Masaki sighed, "Okay, let's go over the mission real quick. There have been random claw marks on some of the trees near the village. We have to find out what is making them and eliminate it, but only if it is a threat to the safety of the village."

"Mmmhmm… Mmmhmm…" hummed Reihiro in conformation as he nodded his head.

The wood style user nodded back to the former Rock ninja, "All right, let's go."

With that being said the two ninja jumped higher into the trees and headed in the direction of the claw marks outside the village.

After ten minutes of running and jumping from branch to branch the two ninja spotted the first of the claw marks. There was five claw marks on the tree and they were cut deep past the bark of the tree.

"Five claws, five fingers… Could it be a bear?" asked Masaki.

"I don't think so. Look at marks more closely. See how deep they are? It's as if the thing or person responsible was going for the tree's sap," concluded Reihiro with a serious tone in his voice.

Masaki looked at Reihiro with a puzzled look on his face. "You're saying these marks could have been made by a human?"

"Exactly, I sense a human's spirit nearby as well," said Reihiro in a hushed voice.

A figure then jumped out of the trees swinging its hand downward at Masaki trying to slash him with its claws. Masaki jumped out of the way and created a wall of wood between him and his attacker.

Reihiro watched their opponent carefully. It looked like a young woman mixed with a cat. The woman was wearing clothing that had definitely seen better days as it was ripped in several places. The person had black cat ears and tail as well as white hair. She also had some sort of tribal markings all over her body.

The girl then turned towards Reihiro and charged him, but Reihiro was too quick for her. Reihiro dodged her attack by sidestepping and then he rammed the palm of his right hand into her back, which knocked her to the ground.

While the girl turned over onto her back and tried to recover from having her breath knocked out of her Masaki pinned her to the ground by growing the roots of the trees around her limbs.

"Who are you?" asked Reihiro.

The girl looked up at Reihiro and Masaki in surprise. "You mean you guys don't work for the pale man?"

"Pale man?" asked a confused Masaki.

"Yeah, his name is Orochimaru or something like that."

"Orochimaru! He is an enemy of our village," clarified Masaki."

"I am Kira Yamaneko. I escaped from one of his labs six years ago. Since then I have been training and in hiding. I thought you two were after me to capture me again," she said in her surprisingly strong and confident voice.

Masaki then released the roots that bound Kira to the ground.

"We can protect you!" said the loud voice of Reihiro.

"I don't need your protection," she said as she rubbed where the roots were on her left arm.

"Then can we at least offer you a home in our village. After all it seems as if we have the same enemy," said Masaki calmly.

Kira changed and looked more human as her tail and cat ears disappeared and her hair turned black with white highlights at the tips of her hair. Kira had tattoos all over her body, but the most noticeable one was on her belly. It had a crescent moon with a cat sitting on the inside of the moon with its tail curling around a star below it.

She began to chew on her bottom lip as if she was in deep thought. "Fine, but only if I don't have to go through your ninja academy. After all I am sixteen years old and too skilled for that kind of stuff," she finally said.

"Very well. The elders will have the final say on your terms, but we will vouch for your skills."

* * *

Meanwhile in another part of the forest a family of three were running from Mist Village tracker ninjas.

"Chika take Hisoka and run! I'll hold them off for as long as I can!" yelled the man to his wife.

"No, Kenta! We have to stay together!"

At that moment the tracker ninjas were upon them. There were five of them in total and all of them were very skilled. Alone they would stand no chance against the former "Frozen Mist Demon," but together they had a good chance of overwhelming him and his family.

Kenta's long white hair was flowing in the wind as he stared down his enemies with his white eyes. He stood at about five foot 10 inches tall. Chika stood next to him. She had a slender figure and was about 5 foot 6 inches tall. She had her black hair in a ponytail that came down nearly to the middle of her back. Chika had her violet eyes looking upon her son Hisoka as he was shaking with fear. Hisoka had brown hair that was cut short on the sides and long on top. The front of his hair was also spiked a little. His dark blue eyes were starting to tear up.

Kenta then made some hand signs and yelled the name of his jutsu, "Ice Lung Jutsu!"

A dragon made purely of ice appeared from Kenta's mouth. The dragon then began to blow subzero temperature breath down on Kenta's enemies. The ice-cold temperatures froze two of the tracker ninjas in their tracks as the others dodged and started to cast fire style jutsu upon the dragon.

One of the enemies managed to get past the dragon and started to fight Kenta in one on one combat. Their kunais clashed as they fought for their lives.

The dragon was then finally defeated by the other two Mist ninja. As they began to rejoin the fight with the ice using family a man stood in their way.

"Looks like it is our lucky day," said one of the trackers. "It's Yoshinori Hoozuki, another missing ninja from the Mist!"

"I got this!" yelled the other tracker ninja as electricity began flowing from his hands and towards Yoshinori.

Yoshinori didn't move an inch as the blast of electricity made contact with his body. As the smoke cleared they saw that Yoshinori had not turned into evaporating water.

"What! You are a Hoozuki that should have worked!"

Yoshinori began to walk towards his opponents. "You are right to assume that a Hoozuki is weak to the lightning element, but unfortunately for you I take after my mother."

Yoshinori raised his hands and bones then shot out of his fingers. The bones hit their mark as the two tracker ninjas fell to the ground dead.

By this point Kenta had finished off his foe as well and was watching Yoshinori finish off his opponents.

Yoshinori then turned to the family of three. "Come with me. I know of a safe place for you."

The family looked at each other before deciding to follow their fellow former Mist ninja.

"Where are you taking us?" asked Chika.

"We are heading to the village I call home. The Hidden Village of Lost Clans," replied Yoshinori quietly.

After an hour of walking they arrived. "Here we are," said a now smiling Yoshinori as he began walking through the gate.

Kenta looked around the village and saw several different clan symbols all over the place. "I swear to help protect this village for the rest of my life."

* * *

A/N: There we have it another chapter in the books. I hope you all enjoyed it. Don't forget to vote on the poll in my profile. Once again thanks for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

The Hidden Village of the Lost Clans Chapter 10

* * *

A/N: Well here is another chapter and another profile will be posted at the end of the chapter. For chapter 10 we will have Yoshinori Hoozuki's profile displayed at the bottom of the chapter. Also a new poll will be posted on my profile to choose whose profile will be displayed at the end of chapter 15.

I am also still accepting older chunin and jonin rank ninjas for the village as well as villain OCs.

* * *

OCs in order of appearance

Mamoru Takehiko- DarkAvenger001

Kiyoko Manami- DarkAvenger001

Kira Yamaneko-ReaperNinjaGirl976

Yukio Ryuu- Alice White –Pg

Hideki Chiba- Hawk725

Satoshi Yamamoto- Hawk725

* * *

Here is Chapter 10

Mamoru walked through the village in the moonlight planning his voyage to the lab he was found in. As he arrived at the village gates he ran his hand through his white hair that now had blood red highlights in it.

"Watcha doing?" came the loud and obnoxious voice of Kiyoko Manami from the shadows.

"Shh…" hushed Mamoru. "I am going to find the lab that I was rescued from. There are questions that I have that no one can answer. I believe I will find my answers there."

Meanwhile on top of the village gate a certain catlike individual was waking up from her nap. Kira Yamaneko yawned and looked around for the voice that had woken her up. She looked down at the ground and saw two individuals standing at the gate whispering. Kira jumped down and hissed at them. "Don't you know I sleep up there sometimes? It is very rude of you to wake me."

Mamoru and Kiyoko looked at each other. "Oh great its one of the village's chunin," whispered Mamoru.

"What's so bad about me being a chunin," asked Kira.

"Damn your catlike hearing," said a frustrated Kiyoko.

"Wait were you two sneaking out of the village?" whispered Kira.

"No," said Mamoru.

At the same time Kiyoko with a wide grin said, "Yes."

"I should probably go with you and supervise," snickered Kira. "Now where are you going?"

"I am going to the lab that I was found in to find some answers about myself. I heard it was to the southwest," explained Mamoru.

"Hey, I know where that is. It is about two hours to the southwest," said an excited Kira. "Shall we go?"

As they left the safety of the village, Yukio Ryuu saw them leaving and went to go find some of the village jonin.

* * *

After two and a half hours of traveling the trio of young ninja arrived at the lab. It was falling apart in several areas. The front entry of the building was completely destroyed. It had literally collapsed in on itself. They circled around the building until they found a wall with a tree that had grown through the wall leaving a large opening allowing them to proceed into the lab.

The room they entered into had dried blood literally all over the walls. It reeked like the smell of blood and death. Mamoru examined the tree and saw that there was a skeleton pinned to the wall by the tree.

Kiyoko was standing on the other side of the room staring at the wall and the cuffs on the wall. "What is this Mamoru?" she asked.

Kira and Mamoru came over to her and stared at the wall as well. There were the cuffs on the wall and around them the wall had a slight imprint of something as if there had been someone in the cuffs for a very long time. Mamoru looked closer and saw that there was dried blood all around the floor and walls except where the torso of the victim would have been.

At that moment it hit him hard. The memories came flooding back. He was tortured and experimented on in this very room. This is the room that most of his life to this point had taken place in.

Mamoru shook his head and wiped away what was the beginning of tears in his eyes. "Nothing let's move on," said Mamoru softly.

They continued down a moldy hallway until it came to a split. They then traveled down the path on their right. The hallway then came to an end with one room for them to search.

Kira walked in first and was closely followed by Mamoru and Kiyoko. The room was dark and smelled of mold. There was also very little light.

"This looks like an office," said Kira.

"Really? I can't see anything," commented Kiyoko.

"Kira, can you find any papers or information lying around on the Takehiko clan?" asked Mamoru eagerly.

Kira proceeded to look around the room picking up every file and paper she could find. After she had done this she started to walk to Mamoru to give him the papers when she stepped on a lose floorboard. The floorboard moved out of place revealing a secret compartment. Kira reached her hand in carefully and pulled out an envelope and a file of papers.

The three young ninja then exited the dark room. Kira walked to an area of the hallway that had light shining down through a hole in the ceiling. She opened the file and showed it to Mamoru.

Mamoru quickly read what was on the first page. It had a list of names as well as certain abilities associated to each person and clan on the list. Mamoru quickly looked through the list again to find his name. It showed a list of several Takehiko clan members. According to the description next to the clan name they could control their blood and others blood, as well as, create force fields.

A loud bang then echoed through the hallway.

"What was that," asked Kira.

"Whatever it is, it's going to die!" yelled Kiyoko as she ran down the hallway.

"Wait!" yelled Mamoru and Kira at the same time.

Kiyoko ignored them and kept running. Mamoru and Kira then ran after Kiyoko. They followed the path to a large open room. In the room there was several tanks that either had body parts or people in them. Standing at the far end of the room was a man who had busted into the room through the wall at the far side. The man was wearing a brown cloak and a tan flak jacket underneath. On his forehead was a headband with a forehead protector bearing the symbol of the Sand Village. His black hair was parted down the middle of his forehead and his dark green eyes stared upon the three younger ninja.

"Hand me those files," said the sand ninja as he pointed to the files in Mamoru's hands.

"No," responded Mamoru.

"The man started to walk towards them. "Then you shall die."

The wind in the room started to pick up and become violent. The tanks started to fall over and break on impact with the floor. The man then made some hand signs. "Secret Ninja Art: Tornado!"

A small tornado formed and started to head towards the three ninja. Mamoru quickly put the file and envelope into his bag that was on his back. He then braced himself as the tornado was already upon them. Kira, Kiyoko, and Mamoru were all picked up and thrown around the room. Mamoru hit against a pillar and managed to hold onto it and Kiyoko and Kira were thrown into one of the tanks that had managed to stay connected to the floor. The content of green fluids spilled all over them.

"You two shall die first!"

The tornado then disappeared as the man began to cast another jutsu.

"Secret Ninja Art: Reaping Wind!"

"No!" screamed Mamoru as he held out his left hand towards his allies.

The blades of wind from the jutsu then collided with an invisible force field. The man stared at Kira and Kiyoko shocked by what he had just witnessed. The man then turned to look at Mamoru who was still holding out his left hand while holding on to the pillar with his right arm.

The enemy ninja began to walk towards Mamoru. All of a sudden there was a blur that collided with the man causing him to get knocked into the wall.

Now standing at the spot of the impact was Satoshi Yamamoto.

"Satoshi Yamamoto," the man said as he stood up.

"Hideki Chiba. It's been a long time."

"Yes, it has. The last time we met you were at my mercy and about to die," said the sand ninja as he began to laugh maniacally.

"You killed my teammates, my friends. It's time I got you back for that time in the chunin exams."

"Ha! You can think that all you want, but you can never amount to my strength. My clan gets stronger and faster whenever we have a strong emotion or desire. And right now my desire to kill has never been greater. Satoshi Yamamoto, this time there is no one to stop me. This time you will die."

The wind picked up stronger than it was before and Satoshi activated his rock armor jutsu only around his fists knowing that he would need as much speed as possible to defeat a member of the Chiba clan.

The two of them charged at each other and clashed at an outstanding speed. Since Satoshi was not wearing his weighted clothing he appeared to have the upper hand. The wind began to get even fiercer as the battle continued on. There was no time for either of them to use a jutsu, as each of the ninja's speed was too great. Satoshi managed to get a little faster, so that he could strike a good blow. Hideki was hit back towards the hole in the wall that he had made earlier.

Mamoru then made his way across the room to Kiyoko and Kira. Kiyoko was unconscious and Kira was watching the fight between the former and current sand ninja. Mamoru then picked up Kiyoko.

"Come on. Let's get out of here Kira!" yelled Mamoru.

As the Chiba clan member got up he was knocked into wall next to hole. The wall then collapsed on him. Satoshi then ran to Mamoru, Kira, and Kiyoko.

"We have to get out of here! Kira go into half neko form and carry Kiyoko. Mamoru I will be carrying you."

"I can run!" argued Mamoru.

"I'm sorry but we need to get out fast. That won't hold him for long," explained Satoshi as he picked up Mamoru.

Kira went into her half-neko form through her clan jutsu and picked up Kiyoko. The four of them escaped from the lab and started to head back to the village as fast as their legs could carry them.

After a few minutes Hideki managed to pull himself out of the rubble.

"Satoshi! I will kill you!"

* * *

A/N: Yay! The first villain of the story has appeared. He will be back during the chunin exams arc obviously. Haha! Ok here is the bio of Yoshinori Hoozuki.

* * *

**Yoshinori Hoozuki**

**Clan**- Kaguya/Hoozuki- only shows Kaguya abilities though

**Age-** Presently 26 at the chunin exams arc 31

**Gender- **Male

**Notable Abilities and Jutsu**- Kaguya clan techniques and dance attacks as well as some water style jutsus

**Weapons- **Paper bombs, flash bombs, and his bones

**Appearance- **skin color- white Caucasian

Hair – messy white hair that comes down to just past his ears

Eye color- bright blue

Height- 5'11"

Body Build- Thin with a little bit of toned muscle

**Clothing**- Navy blue shirt and pants with a dark green flak jacket. Forehead protector/headband is over his forehead and the metal part is of course blank.

**Personality**- Yoshinori is a calm and collected individual. He is very thoughtful and reserved. Prefers the name Yoshinori to the nickname his genin eventually give him. "Yoshi-sensei" He views the nickname as an insult to the respect he should be given by his students but eventually allows them to call him that.

**Likes- **His real name, his heritage, seafood, the ocean, and the feeling of being accepted for who he is

**Dislikes-** Nicknames, the mist village, any meat besides seafood, the desert, people who won't accept him because of his heritage and clans

**Fears-** Having to fight a friend or fellow clan member Hoozuki or Kaguya

**History- **Was originally from the Mist Village. While on a mission his fellow mist ninja attempted to kill him, because of his heritage and clan. He later found out the rest of the Kaguya clan was murdered. Elder Yasuo then found him as he traveled the land. Yasuo then led him to the Village of Lost Clans, which is were he met his best friend and closest ally, Masaki Kojima. He is still a bit of a loner though because of his past.

**Type of Person he would Like-** A woman who would understand his past and heritage of being mixed blood. Also the woman must be a loyal member of the Village of Lost Clans and uphold its idea


End file.
